As social customer relationship management (CRM) becomes more prevalent, tools, techniques and protocols will be required to manage the threaded and collaborative communications conducted on social media forums. Threaded and public communication on such forums can, for example, result in fellow community members solving problems, and reducing the burden on corporate social responsibility (CSR). However, a negative reaction on such a forum, if not addressed in a timely manner and/or with proper care, can lead to a chain of negative reactions. Accordingly, given the potential for considerable amounts of noise on such forums, a need exists for providing efficient solutions to prioritize, open, close and reopen cases identified on social media forums that pertain to customer relations.